


minna stans keep winning

by kuha



Series: annan ja minean fantasiat [2]
Category: minna fandom
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuha/pseuds/kuha
Summary: anna avautuu ja minea tukee sitä god bless
Relationships: minea/anna
Series: annan ja minean fantasiat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538107
Kudos: 3





	minna stans keep winning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saatanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saatanea/gifts).

anna sai tietää että joku minean seuraajista oli blokannut hänet, jotenka se kysyy minealta kuka se on ja turns out se on sen entinen frendi.

anna si kerto mineal et miks se ja tää entinen frendi ei oo enää väleis ja minea softblokkas sen sen privalta.

true love moment tiiätteks


End file.
